This invention relates to the art of machine tools and more particularly to a novel toolholder for forming a curved internal or external cut of preselected radius.
More particularly, the invention relates to a machine toolholder comprising two platforms movable with respect to each other at right angles to produce a circular motion and including means for mounting a powered cutting tool on one of said platforms whereby said cutting tool is moved along a circular path.
Cutting toolholders which produce a circular motion are known in the prior art, but these holders are designed for holding a stationary cutting tool and, therefore, the cutting force imposed on the tool is transmitted through the cutting toolholder to the platform on which the cutting toolholder is held. This results in bulky and heavy designs and substantial cost. Examples of such prior art devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,158,054 and 3,026,752.
In the present invention, the cutting toolholder is of lightweight design and carries a rotating cutting tool such as a grinder or burr for cutting.